The invention relates to latching devices of the type used to latch and/or lock luggage or other portable containers that include separable sections hinged on one side. On the other side, one or more latches on one of the sections engage corresponding hasps on another section to securely latch and/or close the luggage.
One type of latching device having a latch member that rotates into and out of engagement with a hasp member is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,416 granted Sept. 30, 1975 and a reissue of that patent, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,897 granted Feb. 6, 1979. In that device, a rectangular latch member having downwardly extending sidewalls, when rotated to the closed position, engages a hasp with one of the sidewalls. The latch member is rotated 90 for disengagement of the hasp. A leaf spring urges the latch member into engagement with a mounted frame and serves to provide a force to releasably hold the latch member in either an open or closed position. A similar latching device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,742 granted Feb. 13, 1962. In that patent, a leaf spring urges a rotatable latching member into engagement with a base member and, in conjunction with a ball being held beneath the leaf spring and movable into detents, yieldably holds the latching member in either the open or closed position.